


Months

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: The Dark Side of Love
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 15





	Months

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is still my agenda during this period.
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“Being far from you in a distance like this is difficult, but it’s the best for the two of us.”

It was something you said back then. I was too childish to understand what you meant. When probed with further questions, you simply shook it off saying about something being in an orbital relationship. 

Months passed by since we last saw each other. The last update I heard about you was dating some other girl whom you knew from the school you used to attend. It didn’t mean much to me at first, but things soon fall back to place when the right time comes. 

Today’s February 14. As usual, the calendar stays empty without any pen marks on it. I woke up from the bed like any other mornings and was about to hit the call button when I remembered about you. 

It’s your birthday today. Born a romantic, you were always surrounded by lovely things until.. Me. 

I ruined your happy ending, didn’t I? 

You were supposed to fall in love once in your life, but I never made it happen. Your rose-filled life was overtaken by thorns the moment I lost you to the grips of the Reaper. The bus trip back from our last date was not supposed to be driven by a half-drunk driver but it happened anyway. 

Overtaken by guilt, I left you soundless. 

When it was time to face my fears, you left me alone in the dark, the same way I did to you at that time. The only blame I put on was me. 

I was the cause of your faults. 

Looking lifelessly at the scars that I’ve got myself as presents, I gave in to the Reaper calling out to me while the sound of the ambulance approaches. Slowly, but fading. . ..


End file.
